User talk:All Is Light
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fantasy Literature Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Etched page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Etched in Parchment (Talk) 23:47, 27 October 2011 Re: Hi there! Sorry about the late reply, I'm easily distracted. You can write both fanfictions or original stories here, you just need to make a page with the name. Since you're new to the world of wiki like you said, I'll make sure that the right categories are added. :) I'm was a bit bored one day and thought it'd be fun to make a wiki for people to just write whatever they want without a worry in the world. :) Oh, and even if you're writing a fanfiction, you're more than welcome to add original characters and such and it still counts as a fanfiction. :) If you've got any questions or somethin', just leave me a message on my talk page! And I like your username, it's very unique and original. :) Etched in ParchmentLet it rain 18:45, November 4, 2011 (UTC) That's good to hear! I'd hate to be known as unreliable. :) I never really thought much about writing untill I started reading larger books. Instead of a pastime, reading for me became more of a passion. :) I think my two favourite passions are art and reading; both are so inspirational. As Picasso said, "Art washes away the dust of the soul from everyday life." :) J.K. Rowling's an excellent writer; I've always thought her books were something magical, and her writing beautiful. If you have an idea for a fiction (which I see you do), go for it. :) The books I like to read change over time due to what mood I'm in, but I'd have to agree with you that there's nothing better than the Potter books. :) I'm also interested in books written from an animal's point of view, like The Sight or Fire Bringer. As for my signature. I use an HTML (yeah, I dunno what it means either. XD) code to generate the font and color. I don't pretend to be anything of an expert, but I can make one for you, if you like. :) P.S. Is your Love Is Life part of a series? Also, let me know the genre it is, so I can make the categories? :) You can choose the appropriate genres from the list here: http://www.bubblecow.net/a-list-of-book-genres. If you ever need Love Is Life spell-checked, proofread, or punctuated, let me know and I'll help whenever you like. Etched in ParchmentLet it rain 01:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't really, to be honest. It's not that I'm judging the books because I don't like the films, but the storyline just isn't really my taste. Even if I would like it, I'm very happy with where I am right now, having a passion for the Potter series and that's it. I normally am really into one thing at a time, and I like it best that way. And I've dealt with worse fans of other books/movies, believe me. But I will not mention which ones as not to offend the kind ones. And I practice several different kinds of art, because I like being able to make ech of them execeptionaly well. But I often have trouble with finishing a project. And I know what you mean. There are some books which are almost destined to be a series, and while others are better off solo. And, yes, books probably have one genre. I'm actually using genre categories here to help users locate what they're looking for. :) Saw you added new bits to your book(I did to mine too)! I'm off to go check it out. Because for the whole of the two days since you put in the first bit, I've been dying to know what she saw in that kitchen!! XD Though I have an awful feeling it's not good. O_o Etched in ParchmentLet it rain 02:23, November 8, 2011 (UTC)